


快感缺乏者的苦恼 03 END

by 2water



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	快感缺乏者的苦恼 03 END

Dylan侧躺着，维持了这个姿势足足半个小时，可他依旧难以入眠。原因是背后躺着的那个男人，每隔两分钟就要翻个身，还不时发出忧愁的叹息声，幽怨的气氛一股股飘过来，搞得他也心里乱七八糟，更别说睡觉了。

“宝贝儿，睡不着吗？”他最终忍不住翻过身去询问。  
Thomas睁开眼看着他，威士忌色的眼睛倒映着透过窗棂的月光，在黑暗中显得亮晶晶的。但这双眼睛的主人显然满心苦闷，一条胳膊软软搭过来。“难受。”  
“怎么，身体不舒服？感冒了吗？”Dylan立即紧张起来，半撑上身，手掌贴到恋人发丝下的额部，皮肤还是以往那般丝滑凉爽。他快速回忆白天的行程，午后见面看了场好莱坞电影，吃了顿简单的快餐，傍晚在公园的小树林里腻歪了一会儿，去音像店借了DVD后就直接回住处了。没什么能让他身体不舒服的事情啊，难道是炸鸡出了问题？  
“算了......睡吧。”Thomas突然没好气地说，一边气鼓鼓地翻了个身背对Dylan，弄得他云里雾里。

Dylan辗转难眠，他可以明显感受到身旁人的低气压阴沉沉地向他推过来，几乎要把他拥下床去。再一想到过两天就是自己的生日，顿时更不是滋味了，目前的状况，还怎么进行“在生日激烈爱爱”的美味计划？

 

这年的8月26日和大学几年来相似，与朋友吃个饭，找个地方唱歌蹦迪，被蛋糕抹满脸，闹腾到很晚后彼此拥抱各自回家。

Dylan和Tyler勾肩搭背着收拾东西时，才发现Thomas已经不在了。  
“嗯？他早回去了啊。”Jack手里还拿着半瓶啤酒，明显已经走不稳路。“你不知道吗？”  
“靠！”Dylan一路拍拍朋友的后背算是告别，快速冲出酒吧。一想到前阵子的冷战他就后怕，万一由于自己的关心不足又面临那种状况，他还不如一头撞死。  
小心翼翼打开房门，里面黑漆漆的什么也开不见，静寂得可怕。Dylan又开始习惯性思考是不是自己做了什么惹Thomas不开心的事情。不得不承认，他的男朋友有些阴晴不定，也时常莫名闹些小情绪，严重了就是十天半个月的冷战，而且大多数情况Dylan都搞不清楚到底是哪出了岔子。  
别是今天，别是今天......边在心中向上帝请告，边蹭到顶灯开关旁。

“别开灯。”Thomas特有的混着丝鼻音的慵懒声音在黑暗中幽幽响起，吓得Dylan差点原地跳起来。  
摸着黑走过去，半路还在床角结结实实撞到了小腿骨，总算是坐到恋人身边。  
“宝贝儿，你怎么......”  
“生日快乐。”话音刚落，他握住Dylan手腕，带着点义无反顾从大腿下伸进睡袍。丝绸的触感顺着手背滑上小臂，摸上Thomas胸前的肌肤，一个又圆又肿的小肉粒撞上他手指。  
“嘶——”Thomas小小痛呼一声。  
“这是......？”用指尖拨弄两下，Dylan又惊又喜地在黑暗中睁大眼睛，另一手还是打开了床头灯。小小的冰凉金属环挂在Thomas乳尖上，每次拨弄时他都会发出有些痛苦的喘息。“你打了乳环？！”  
前几天刚穿了乳环，当天才把直钉换成银环的乳头又肿又胀，若不是昏暗的灯光中视线不清，大约也能看到小东西红得剔透，在也有些红肿的乳晕中央娇嫩欲滴。Dylan试探性地搓动一下掌心。  
“惊喜~”金发男人凑过来给他一个黏糊糊的吻，顺便把仍勾扯着乳环的手拽下来，“轻点...还没恢复，肿了好几天了，很不舒服。”  
所以才夜晚失眠叹气，平日走路时也姿势别扭并且讨厌碰触？！大概是布料会磨到肿起的乳头吧。Dylan感动的无以复加，却不知该如何表达自己的心情，只好把Thomas黑色的睡袍向上掀起，想替他吹一吹。衣服堆上去的一瞬间，Dylan石化了。

Thomas光滑的大腿中间，不是日常穿的三角内裤，也不是为了取悦Dylan而直接光着下体，他的会阴部只被一小块半透明的蕾丝布料遮住阴茎，两根黑色带子分别从臀肉上下环绕过去。  
一条双丁内裤。  
他几乎是被本能驱使着，干燥温热的手掌包住丰满富有弹性的臀部，卡进缝中的手指触到一片黏腻。  
“自己扩张过了？”  
“嗯......”Thomas有些害羞地捏住他的肩膀，“只是...扩张的时候，没有感觉。”  
“交给我。”Dylan用低哑的嗓音缓缓说道，俯身吻上Thomas红肿的左乳。

“啊！哈......你轻点。”Thomas剧烈颤抖起来，又疼又麻的胀痛感卷上左胸，而这种感觉在Dylan叼住乳环突然向外拉扯时骤然加剧，让他眼中瞬间蓄满泪水。  
“别担心，肯定能帮你舒服起来。”舌尖抵住乳头按压摇晃，使Thomas也跟着那个频率抖动。玩弄了一会胸部，Dylan起身，拉开床头柜的最底下一个抽屉。他先是摸出条深棕色SM专用的散鞭，又抓出几个东西扔到床上，不知什么叮当作响。

“这是......？”Thomas凑近观察，在看清的瞬间潮红顺着胸膛染上耳廓。  
雪白的床单上赫然躺着一条带着金属肛塞的毛茸茸黑色猫尾，一个猫耳形状发箍，还有黑色配金属链牵引绳和铃铛的项圈。  
Thomas有点抗拒地被Dylan翻过身跪在床垫上，不停给自己心理建设：今天是他的生日......  
又凉又硬的肛塞接着润滑被整个捅进穴内，脑袋被猫耳紧紧箍住，脖子被围上皮质项圈，Dylan还坏心眼的拨弄铃铛让它发出声响。此时的Thomas俨然化身一只身姿曼妙，神情傲娇又色情，红着脸诱惑人的黑色野猫。Dylan费了好大劲才忍住对恋人说出“喵一声”的冲动。  
他揉捏Thomas的臀肉，另一手用散鞭的前部搔刮对方因紧张而变得敏感的皮肤。  
“你最近几天都不理我，该怎么办？”  
“......我应该，被惩罚吗？”Thomas扭过头，些许害怕也些许期待。  
“屁股翘起来。”沙哑着命令，Dylan把散鞭的握把拿在手里，散状头部贴着臀部肌肤。“自己数。”

手腕摆动，“啪”地一声，多条扁平皮革抽打在Thomas臀部。  
“啊——1...”  
数条红痕缓缓浮现在雪白的肌肤上，由于散鞭分散力度，倒也不会打肿。短暂的痛楚过去是一种又麻又热的感觉。  
“嗖——啪！” “唔嗯...2......啊！3，哈，轻点......”  
每当Thomas因疼痛而抽搐时，屁股里塞的尾巴就会大幅度摇摆，颈间的铃铛也发出清脆的金属音。但痛感逐渐不明显了，取而代之的是下身和后穴相同的渴望与空虚。

“啊！嗯~10。”  
打屁股惩罚结束时，Thomas已经变成向两侧大叉开双腿的姿势，小小的金属肛塞加上润滑作用，几乎要自己从洞口滑出来。Dylan一狠心把它全部推回去，用遥控器打开震动开关。坚硬的不锈钢在肠道内旋转起来，恰巧能碾压到被冷落许久的前列腺。Thomas扭动腰部，酥麻的快感一点点蔓延上来。  
转动的肛塞带着尾巴也在屁股后方摆动，看得Dylan硬得不行。他粗暴地扯出猫尾巴，把自己粗长的阴茎插了进去。

“嗯......！”Thomas小小尖叫一声后，呻吟卡在嗓子里发不出来。膨大的龟头推开柔软肠壁挤进深处，凌虐的快感波浪般涌来，操到他只能哈哈抽气。  
Dylan猛地卡住他下巴向后扯，让对方金色的乱发贴到自己肩膀上，手指蹭着泛红的脸蛋插进他无意识半张的嘴中。  
“唔嗯嗯...Dyl......”Thomas想开口求饶，却被嘴巴里的舌头搅弄到说不清楚话。唾液从嘴角流下来，顺着下巴滴到胸膛上，碰巧流向红肿的乳头，透明的液体暧昧地挂在乳环上，下流到了极点。

掐着对方脖子奋力驰骋在紧致火热的身体里，Dylan一边粗重喘息一边咬住他通红的耳朵，舌头也钻进敏感的耳洞中，酥痒害得Thomas一阵战栗。  
“操它的...你怎么，这么...他妈的紧？”大力地快速抽插，柱身一遍遍碾过内壁的敏感点。Dylan另一手探到前面，隔着黑色蕾丝揉按Thomas已经吐出前液的阴茎，不忘揉捏把玩下面的两个囊袋。薄薄的轻纱被液体湿透了，死死贴在茎身皮肤上，勾勒出上面青筋的布局。揪住布料一扯，本就脆弱的内裤被整个拽断，禁锢多时的勃起弹了出来，高高在小腹前翘起。

把Thomas转到面对面的位置，将大腿向上向外拉起呈现M字开脚的姿势，Dylan猛烈摆动胯部开始冲刺。Thomas右手撸动着自己的柱身，左手摸上去拉扯乳环刺激敏感的乳头，没过多久便低吟着射了出来，白色的浊液混进会阴部的金色毛发中，一片狼藉暧昧不清。高潮中颤抖抽搐的内部拼命吸着Dylan的阴茎，像是决心要现在就把他的精液吸出来。想到今天的Thomas已经付出了这么多，自己没理由再给他添麻烦。Dylan抓住最后的理智抽出突突跳动的下身，膝盖向前挪了几下，撸动下身又搓又掐，朝着Thomas高潮后神志不清的脸蛋喷出一股股精液。珍珠色的液珠顺着他的鼻梁和下颌流下，而Thomas还不怕死地伸出粉红舌尖将嘴角的一点卷入口中。  
这让Dylan又兴奋了起来。

被拽起来面对着墙，一条腿还被高高拉起，只剩一个着力点的Thomas惊慌地回过神。  
“Dylan...你怎么还？”  
“你说了这是生日惊喜，宝贝儿......”他用食指摩挲对方的嘴唇，贴上去给他一个漫长的深吻，直到他因窒息而推开自己。“这次我要内射了，Tommy。”

没等Thomas回答，他就把自己又精神起来的阴茎插进红肿的穴口。

 

END


End file.
